


And Morty

by Impickingtheusername



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impickingtheusername/pseuds/Impickingtheusername
Summary: There were many Mortys that were sent to their home dimensions without a Rick after Evil Morty kidnapped them. This tells the sad tale of what happened to one such Morty after that tragic event.





	

Looking back on the whole thing, I was really lucky. I was lucky to be put with the other Mortys and not be strapped to the torturing shield. I was lucky to only be there for a week, instead of weeks, or even months. I was lucky to be saved, lucky to survive. Sure, there were probably Mortys who were luckier. There were probably Ricks and Mortys that didn’t go through it at all. I guess Grandpa Rick and I weren’t as lucky as them. Grandpa Rick certainly wasn’t as lucky.

 

Or maybe luck had nothing to do with it and “luck” is just a word used to explain a false perception with no bearing on anything scientific.

 

What do I know? I’m not a Rick. I’m just a Morty.

 

I don’t remember much of what happened after the One True Morty saved us. It’s all a blur in my mind. I know some of the Mortys attacked the Rick and had to be dragged away. I remember being angry, the angriest I’ve ever been in my life. I remember the suited Ricks taking us back to our home dimensions. Almost none of us knew what our home dimensions were, but now I know. C-178. The combination is burned into my mind. Sometimes, I think I remember Grandpa Rick saying it sometimes, but most of the time I’m just forcing my brain to recall a memory that doesn’t exist.

 

I do remember when I saw my family again. Before that day, I never really realized how much they cared about me. Not to say I didn’t think they loved me, but I thought it was in a more “I tolerate you because you’re related to me” way and not “if something were to happen to you I’d never recover.” Even though I was only gone a week, Mom and Dad seemed so happy to see me again, even Summer cried. I’d never seen her cry outside of breakups and TV shows. I remember how their faces fell when I shakily asked what happened to Grandpa Rick. Apparently, they already had the funeral. They had reported me as missing, despite knowing the police didn’t have any way of finding me in another dimension. What else could they do?

 

Two official-looking Ricks half-heartedly explained what had happened and gave my parents some “Council of Ricks Approved” apology letter with a sloppy check on a box labeled “kidnapped by another Rick” before stepping through the portal and disappearing forever. Summer asked me what had happened and Mom and Dad looked over the letter and I shrugged it off.

 

Then life mostly went back to normal.

 

Apparently, Mom was really torn up over Grandpa Rick’s death. It had almost been a whole year since he had come back, and now he was dead. Dad seemed sad about Grandpa Rick dying too, despite wanting him gone the whole year. Maybe it was seeing his wife so distressed, or maybe he was finally warming up to Grandpa Rick. Summer didn’t really show any emotion either way, but I could never tell with her. She was either super dramatic or emotionless with seemingly no in-between.

 

When I went back to school the next day, everyone was surprisingly unbothered by the fact that I was missing for a week. It was as if I never left in the first place. Even Summer ignored me like normal, despite being nice, or at least nicer that normal, to me after I returned. It felt so weird to be back in class. Instead of being stuck in a room full of other scared, tired me’s all day, I was stuck in a room full of other kids just as bored as me all day.

 

Everything was mostly normal, except when I got home and instinctively wandered into the garage to see what Grandpa Rick was working on only to find it untouched since the day he died. No one wanted to mess with Grandpa Rick’s stuff. Summer couldn’t be bothered to do it, Dad was afraid of something blowing up, and Mom was too upset to deal with it. So, it fell on me to box everything away and restore the garage to how it was before Grandpa Rick came back.

 

It’d been like that for almost a month now. I’d barely made any progress in the garage. Everything in there was so familiar, yet I knew nothing about it.

 

Sometimes I knew the name.

 

_ Hey, isn’t this the thing Grandpa Rick made for Snuffles? The Cognition Amplifier or something... _

 

Sometimes I knew the purpose.

 

_ Grandpa Rick said this would turn into a combat suit when the button is pressed... _

 

Sometimes I had only seen it before.

 

_ I’ve seen Grandpa Rick wear this watch before, seems really high tech now that I look closely... _

 

Sometimes it was completely foreign.

 

_ What even is this pink liquid in the box? Doesn’t seem like something that should be in a car… _

 

In the end, it all went in a box to be put in an attic to rot. In the back of my mind, I wanted to unpack everything, pull it apart, figure out how it worked. I wanted to find the portal gun and find a dimension where a Morty had died and slip into his place before Grandpa Rick noticed. But, there was something keeping me from doing it. Maybe it was my family or some strange moral code. Maybe it was the fact that I had already run away once and I didn’t want to run again. Maybe I just didn’t have the guts or brains.

 

What do I know? I’m not a Rick. I’m just a Morty.

 

I finished packing one last box. It was mostly packed up already, so all I had to do was rearrange a few objects to make it all fit. I shut the box, looking at the words scrambled on the front: “Time travel stuff”. Grandpa Rick said he could never figure out time travel. Well, he didn’t explicitly say that, but it was indicated when I asked him. Time travel didn’t seem as hard to figure out as dimensional travel. They both seem really complicated. Then again, in all of the adventures I went on with Grandpa Rick, we never ran into a time travel, or a paradox, or anything time-related. It was a bit of a relief, after all, alternate dimensions hurt my head to think about. I couldn’t imagine having to deal with time shenanigans too.

 

I picked up the box and set it down with the rest of the boxes I had packed that day. Dad normally took the boxes to the attic eventually, so I never had to worry about carrying them. Dad was always really careful with the boxes. I guess he didn’t want to break anything for fear that it release some evil upon the world. It was probably a safe assumption. Even I didn’t know the danger of everything in that garage.

 

Summer stepped through the open doorway to the garage. She was looking at her phone, clearly only half paying attention.

 

“Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready,” Summer said after a moment, not looking up from her phone as she typed some text.

 

“Okay,” I nodded as Summer walked back out of the room. I took one last look at the garage. There was a strange emptiness in my chest that made me uneasy. It wasn’t nostalgia or nausea, but maybe a mix of the two. I knew the reason for the feeling.

 

I just kept expecting Grandpa Rick to be there.

 

“Dead Reckoning”. It was a term I found on a list of unusual emotions that may or not be real that caught my attention instantly. “To find yourself bothered by someone’s death more than you would have expected, as if you assumed they would always be part of the landscape, like a lighthouse you could pass by for years until the night it suddenly goes dark, leaving you with one less landmark to navigate by—still able to find your bearings, but feeling all that much more adrift.”

 

It felt awful to say that before all this happened, I honestly thought I wouldn’t be bothered if Grandpa Rick died. After all, there had been so many times where I found myself wishing he were dead that it had been hard to imagine wishing he wasn’t. Grandpa Rick was a jerk. He never seemed to care about me, or anyone for that matter. He was selfish and arrogant and rude and...

  
  


...I miss him so much.

The back of my throat ached from holding back a sob. I let out a choked breath and held my hand over my mouth. No, I couldn’t get upset right now. My eyes were turning red; I could feel them burn.

 

I took a deep breath, blinking my eyes to try to fight away tears. Just stop thinking about him, I thought, think about anything else.

 

I walked out of the garage, avoiding my family until I made it to the bathroom. My eyes were a bit red, still too noticeable to face my family. I turned on the sink and watch the water run for a bit before hastily washing my hands. My eyes were mostly clear now, so I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

 

Supper was uneventful as normal. Dad tried to ask us how our days were, to which we all gave simple answers. Mom began to go on a rant about something that happened at work while the rest of us quietly ate. I finished my plate as soon as I could and excused myself.

 

I made my way to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I felt so tired, like all of my energy had been sucked out of me. I knew I had homework to do, but most of it was too confusing for me to be able to complete. Grandpa Rick didn’t help me with homework a lot, but it always helped when he did. I never understood how our teachers expected us to make good grades when they would probably fail anything that they assign to us.

 

Still, I had put off the work for too long. Most of the assignments were already overdue. My teachers were being a little bit lenient because of Grandpa Rick’s death. Pulling myself to sit up on the bed, I grabbed a pencil and took out my homework.

 

I didn’t get very far on the first assignment, working on reworking the second problem until my head felt like it was going to explode. Before I knew it, the sun had set and my splitting headache was slowing being replaced with an relentless yawn. Eventually, I gave in and packed away the unfinished homework.

 

I yawned one last time before turning off the light and hopping into bed. I told myself I’d finish the homework in the morning. I don’t know when I fell asleep, but I know when I work up. Ever since being kidnapped and put with all the other Mortys, I had become an incredibly light sleeper. Which is why when I heard the sound of a portal opening, I found myself wide awake and staring at the green portal that appeared in the middle of my room.

 

So many thoughts were running through my head and my heart pounded with fear. Before I could process any one thought, I watched in horror as a familiar face in black clothes stepped out of the portal.

 

It was Grandpa Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> This took much longer to write than I expect. This chapter was mostly Morty's observations and thoughts, but there will probably be more dialogue in the future!
> 
> Please don't way anything about the characters not being "portrayed correctly". I make some changes to the characters to better show that this takes place in a dimension different from the one shown in the main series.
> 
> Besides that criticism is great! I'm not super serious about making sure everything is perfect. I've been too scared to write for fear of not liking what I like for too long and I really just need to sit down and let loose. I just wanted to write something for fun. This is what I wrote! Having said that, I am looking to improve my writing, so some helpful pointers and critiques would be appreciated!


End file.
